The road to the Whammy House
by HaileyChan15
Summary: Emma finds unexpected news at the Whammy House.   LxOC
1. Emma and Ryuzaki

Hi, my name is Emma Yuna. Ryuzaki and I are running away. Well it all started out like this………….

I was born on April 4, 1997. I remember the day so very clearly. I remember being born. They made a big commotion. Just because I had purple eyes. I remember that a few hours later a scientist asks my mother if he could do some test on me. My dad said no, but my mom said yes. She was worried that I was the only person in the world with purple eyes. Later on that day, the scientist had my mom sign a release form. In addition, the scientist took me away. I never saw my mom and dad again. However, I do remember something about a sister or twin but that part is too foggy I cannot remember. Then he kept me there for a year. My mom and dad kept calling and calling. Asking how was I doing, but the scientist would never answer. I remember one message they left in the answering machine. "Doofinshitinator! Pick up the phone I want my daughter back." and I could hear them crying. Then when I was one and a half and started to walk. I know most babies could start walking earlier; I could never practice walking I would sit in a cage all day. Sometimes I would even escape from the cage, but he would put me back in. then one day when he was gone out buying groceries I escaped. I actually went out the door. In the streets. I had never seen the world before. So big and noisy. I started walking up the street. A young woman picked me up. She took me in her car and drove me to a foster home. She droped me off there. They did D.N.A testing to find out who I was. My name was Emma Yuna. They tried to find my real family. It took years. I was now 5 year old. I can talk normally. They finally found my real parents. Apparently, they died in a car accident. I was stuck in the foster home. I had no friends except my good friend Ryuzaki. I called him my brother since I had no other family. Ryuzaki was 2 year older than I was. We always get along. Where every he went, I went. He was family to me.

Years have past and I am now 12. I grew up so fast. Then one day while we were at school, he told me this. "Emma let's run away. I am tired of being here." Ryuzaki said in my ear. "We can't, where else can we go?" I asked. "We can I got accepted to the Whammy House." He said. "What's that?" I asked. "It's an orphanage where really smart kids go!" He explained, "I am sure u can tag along. You are really smart for your age." "You really think so?" I asked. "Yes, anyways I have a plan. At night time we sneak out we bring all we can." He said. "When?" I asked, "I was hoping tonight?" He said **it was such short notice. I do not know… Well if I do not go, I will not see him again. "**Okay." I said, "Okay pack all the stuff you can in a backpack. Then at Lunch, we would both go outside saying we want fresh air at exactly 6:30 as soon as we finish. Take your backpack with your belongings with you. We would set it outside. Then at 12 a.m. when everyone else is asleep, I would come by the girl's room and pick you up. This has to be quick or else we could get caught. Then once we are out we are free!" Ryuzaki explain. "Alright." I said

It was five I was packing my stuff in my school backpack. I knew one thing that I would for sure pack. My necklace. It was a locket. It was given to me at birth. I had never taken it off. It was a moon, but it was connected to another necklace. I packed not much things. Except my clothes a purple jacket and a blue shirt with a purple skirt and black boots. Some how I was always into fashion. I had no mom showing me how to look trendy, but I always looked good. I got my little bit of money that I had found on the floor. Only $1.79. I am sure it could buy us food. However, I did not know the prices. I had never been to a Mc Donald or and fast food restaurant. I was really scared, but ready. I did not know what to expect. I ate my dinner so nervously I barley ate. I check the time.

6:28 I did not want to be late so I headed outside. I found Ryuzaki heading outside too. "Great right on time" he whispered. "Yup" I whispered back. Surprisingly there was no one guarding the doors. The Ryuzaki whispered in my ear "Want to go now?" I shook my head "Why not? No one is here perfect timing. "Alright" I said I had started crying. For what reason I did not know. We escape. We found our backpacks right where we left them. We grab them and started running. We were so far the foster home looked like a tiny little house. Ryuzaki saw me crying. "What's wrong Emma?" He asked. "I don't know," I said. Then he put his arm around me. I started to lean on his chest. "I brought a map of England. Its says we are not that far away." He said. I stayed quiet. The environment was so strange. The cars were so noisy. We went to sleep under a tree. I couldn't sleep because of the cars passing by. Every now and then Ryuzaki would tell me everything would be fine. Then later on that night, it has started to rain. Ryuzaki would try to cover me from the rain. That morning I had the flu. I could not stop coughing and sneezing. My head started hurting. Then I was hungry. "Are you hungry Emma?" he asked. "Yes very" I said. "Great I have $50. Want something to eat?" he asked. "Sure anything for me is fine," I said. "Okay there convenience stores up the block want a corndog and why don't we get some medicine to help your headache?" he asked. I have never tasted a corndog before, I was starving, and the headache was killing me. "Sure." I said. So we got to the convenience store. There was so much food. There was gum, lays chips, soda, slushy machine, candy, and corndogs. I was looking around in awe while Ryuzaki was ordering corndogs. Then three guys in a black beanies and sunglasses. With a black hoodie came in the store. They all look so strong. Then one of them pulled out a gun. "Give me all your money!" The guy shouted. The only people who were in the store were Ryuzaki, a woman with her child, an old man, and a teenager older than I was, and I. The cashier said no. he refused to give the money. "Alright then." the other guy said. He grabbed me. Then he held a gun close to me. Ryuzaki saw me and came rushing over to me. "Help!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Then the old man scream! I was kicking and screaming. The cashier did nothing he just stand there. Not surprised nor scared. Nothing! Ryuzaki cam to the rescue. "Let go of her!" Ryuzaki shouted. "Or what your going beat us up!" he said, "Yes let go of her this instantly!" he screamed! "Oh so scared. Your such a wimp and look at your face. You have bags under your eyes. What happened you don't sleep?" one guy said. Then all three started laughing. **OMG I am going to die.** I was so scared. Then the guy put the gun closer to me. Ryuzaki go so mad. He started a fight! Then the guy let me go. I was standing there in shock. "Run Emma!" I heard Ryuzaki say. I ran to the corner of the convenience store. Then Ryuzaki beat up the guys. They were all on the floor. The people who were inside cheered. Then the old man called the police. The police finally came. One police ask us aren't we too young to be out at this time? And ask if we needed a ride. Ryuzaki explained everything and the police gave us a ride to the whammy house. It took hours. "I thought you said it was close?" I asked, "My map said we were." Ryuzaki said. "Look kids we can't go any further. My partner said that's there another crime so is it okay if I drop you off here?" he asked. I read his nametag. His name was officer Bunches. Weird name if you ask me. "Umm." I said "Sure." Ryuzaki said. Therefore, we got off the car. The car drove away. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere. "Now what?" I asked. "Umm." He said. I started to cry I was hungry, cold, wet, scared, and had a headache all I wanted to do is lie down. "Its okay Emma we will get to the Whammy House soon." He said. We kept on walking and walking and walking. We finally found the Whammy House I was so relieved. I thought we were never going to find it. The place looks so beautiful. So fancy. Ryuzaki rang the buzzer. "Name?" the person on the speaker said. " Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki said. "Very well please come in." the speaker said. We went up to the garden so beautiful. Then the door. The door opened automatically. We walked in.


	2. 1st day at the Whammy House

I dont own death note T.T all the OCs are mine! Emma and Aimee

also this chapter Ryuzaki is OOC! lol he cries xD

* * *

We entered the Whammy House. So beautiful. "Welcome." An old man said. "My name is Roger and you young fellows are?" Roger asked. "My name is Ryuzaki," he said. I sat quiet. I could not speak. There was kid running around happy. In my foster care, everyone was beating up everyone. Believe me there were many nurses. Meanwhile Ryuzaki and I would play ticktacktoe on the floor. "Oh yes we were expecting you Ryuzaki, but who is this?" Roger asked. "My name is Emma, Emma Yuna." I said. Roger looked at me shocked. Was that bad? "Ummm…. This is my sister I forgot to tell you about." Ryuzaki lied. "Very well. Let's go to my office." Roger led us to his office. "Okay Emma Ryuzaki take a seat. Whoa the seat are so cushiony I have sat in a cushion car since I left the foster care. Well I did in the police car but it was not as comfortable then this. "Ryuzaki here is your key. Your Dorm is G1. Your roommate is Near a nice fellow. No need to worry about school its summer. We will take care of that later. Go on ahead now I need to talk to Emma." Rodger said. "Okay." Ryuzaki left. "Don't worry we have a dorm for you." Roger smiled. Kind of crept me out. "You dorm is B with a nice fellow named Aimee." Roger said. "Uh okay." At that, moment I felt a little light headed. I am sure it is nothing. "Now here your key. Tomorrow we will have things settled. But for now just go on ahead." Roger said while showing me the way out. I walked past the cafeteria. Yum I was so hungry. Then passed the library. I felt light headed and I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, my whole body ache. I wanted to scream out loud. Then everything went blank. I woke up and I was in a hospital. Ryuzaki was right beside me. "What happened?" I said in a scratchy voice. "You passed out by the library. Are you okay?" Ryuzaki asked. "Yeah." I said. Though I knew, I was not ok I was still hungry. I notice Ryuzaki was checking his watch every minute or so. "Umm Ryuzaki what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." replied. "Then why you keep looking at your watch?" I asked. "Oh because Roger wants be back at 4." he replied. I checked the wall clock. "Umm it's 4 already." I said. "Oh ok I have to go Emma ill see you soon." Ryuzaki said. Then left my room. How could he leave me like that?

Ryuzaki's POV

I walked out of the room. I could not take it no more. Looking at her was so heartbreaking. Because of me I wanted to go the Whammy House and take her with me she now in the hospital. Why am I such an idiot? I should have just left her. Nevertheless, I could not I cannot live with out her. We spent so much time together. Playing ticktacktoe. Cheering her up when she sad. Making her laugh. Playing in the play ground. On her 7 birthday, we tried to make a cake. I let out a small tear. I walked away. Feeling sad for the rest of the day.

I walked back to the Whammy House. I was not as excited as when Emma and I came at first. I tried to look for G1. After a 1 hour of looking, I found it. I knocked on the door. A white haired kid opened the door. "Near?" I asked remembering Roger saying something about a kid named Near. "Yes can I help you?" He asked. I looked at him. He looked like he had just waked up. He had a toy airplane in his hand. What was he 3? "I am your new roommate." I said. "Oh yes Roger told me." Near said with a smile. Yeah sure now he smiles. "Come on in." He said. I looked around. He had so many toys. Transformer toys, Action figures, finger puppets, paper airplanes, toy airplane, hot wheels, and stuffed animals. This looked like a fifth graders dorm. "Oh I see you like toys." I said. "Yes I do why you like toys too?" he asked. "Uh sure." I said. I was settled in that night.

Emma's POV-

Gosh, why did he leave me like that? I cannot be left alone. Just then, a door swung opened. "RYUZAKI!" I shouted. I looked it was a doctor. "Haha no it is Dr. Jones. Who is Ryuzaki anyways?" he asked. I stayed quiet. "Come on now u expect me to think you can't talk? You screamed Ryuzaki out 5 seconds ago." Dr. Jones said. He had a good point, but I wasn't going say who he was. "Ok then, let me listen to your heat." He said. He took out his stethoscope put it on my bear chest. It was very cold. "You're breathing normal. I'm pretty sure you're going home in the morning." He said. "WHAT I NEED TO GO NOW!" I shouted. When I tried to get up, I fell straight down. I feel so weak; I cannot even raise my head! "Calm down you need to rest. Get back on the bed." he said. I had no strength to get back up. I guess the doctor could tell. "Nurse!" he shouted. A nurse came by the door. "Yes?" she asked. "I need you to help her back on the bed." He said. I gosh he made me felt like I was a baby. I got angry. I forced my self to get up. I fell on the bed. "Very well I check up on you soon Emma." He said then smiled. I felt so tired after that. I was starving! I haven't ate in 5 days! "I AM HUNGRY!" I shouted. I was so frustrated. No one took me seriously. I was just a kid. A nurse came in. "I HAVENT ATE FOR 5 DAYS CAN I PLEASE EAT!" I shouted. She checked my file. "Awww I'm sorry sweetie you should of said this earlier. Here let me go get something." she left the room. I waited and waited where is the nurse? I bet Ryuzaki is eating something delicious. While he left me here to starve. I couldn't take it no more I was practically fine. Except I was weak and I couldn't really walk. I got off the bed. I tried to walk. I just couldn't. I fell to the floor. No one seems to notice I was gone. There was a nurse checking the other patient next to me. I decided to crawl. Eww the floor was so dirty. Don't they have cleaning ladies? I crawled out. Luckily, the door was a little opened. When I came out, I saw a whole bunch of doctors. They were all chatting away. I just past them. Then I notice someone was delivering some food to another patient and just left it out in the open. I grabbed a blue bowl container. In side was pasta. I was not a big fan of Pasta but I was so hungry I ate the whole bowl. Then someone notice me. 'Oh what you look at that." a doctor said with his kiddy voice. Gosh, I am not a kid. "What are you doing here sweetie?" the doctor said. I stayed quiet. "We need to get you back to your room. He tugged on my hand, but I could not get up. I felt no use in explaining that to him. "Don't be stubborn kid! Get up." He shouted. "I can't walk!" I said finally. Then he carried me back to my room and locked the door. I got furious. The patient next to me stared at me. 'Hi." I said breaking the ice. "Hi." she said. She looks younger than I was. We started chatting away about random stuff. I told her about my life and she was shocked. We chatted about how the doctors are stupid. It got pretty late so I suggested we should go to sleep.

MEANWHILE

Ryuzaki's POV

"Hey aren't you going to eat?" Near inquired. "Ummm no I am not hungry." I said. 'Oh ok." Near said while eating a chicken leg. I can't eat knowing Emma out there by her self. "Oh it's almost 10 we should get going before the lights go out." Near said. I did not care. I got in bed, but I could sleep. I stayed up having the guilt on me all night.

Emma's POV

I miss you Ryuzaki I said in my head. I fell asleep until 12 afternoon the next day. I got up by the sound of "HEY KID GET UP!" Dr. Jones was screaming at me. I finally woke up. I rubbed my eye I saw a whole bunch of doctors all around me trying to wake me up. "YOUR GOING HOME!" on doctor said. I was so happy. I put my regular clothes on and a doctor said I should be in a wheel chair until I feel strong enough. So the doctor wheeled me back to the Whammy House. I was so happy. We were at the gate of the Whammy House, I started jumping up and down. Not really, but in was sop excited. I guess the doctor notice he just stared at me. Then he wheeled me o up the stairs then opened the door. We got inside and he said "Wait here kid." then he left. I was just sitting there by the entrance. I notice Ryuzaki was sitting by the library. "RYUZAKI!" I shouted. I was so far away he could not hear. I wanted to see him say hi. I got off my wheel chair this time I did not fall. I rushed to him. "Ryuzaki!" I shouted this time I was closer. He heard me and turned around. I jumped in his arm. "Emma! Your ok?" L said in shocked. "I am now." I said. That moment nothing else matter I was so happy!


End file.
